Lonely Lullaby
by SnidgetSky
Summary: my first fic:     "Granger." He made his move, and he cannot back down this time, not after Hermione slowly turned her head to look at him. He was nervous, never did he ever apologize to someone outside his family, to even think about it make him sick.
1. The Beginning

Hi! this is my first fanfiction, thank you for reading this story. english is not my main language so i'm deeply sorry for any grammatical errors. I'll try my best to make it as good as possible. and if you want to beta this story just pm me, i think i need a beta. Thank you once again.

I hope this is better than the previous one.. I add more detail into this.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy stood in the corner of the room, as Hermione Granger walked down the stairs all eyes were on her. She walked down the stairs gracefully wearing a pink dress; waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs was one of the champions, Viktor Krum. He was staring at her with mesmerized eyes. Hermione took Krum's hand, and they began to make their way to the ball walking past many people including her best friends, the-boy-who-lived and the Weasel, who seemed to be shocked by her appearance.<p>

Draco could hear almost everyone around him was whispering about the champion and his date to the ball, even some of Krum's fan girls glared dangerously to Hermione ever since their idol offered his hand to her. Draco and Pansy Parkinson was also in shock, Pansy could not even say a word while Draco was just standing there like an idiot. He could not believe that Hermione Granger would grow up to be like this; the mudblood who beats him in almost every class, the brightest witch of her age, and the one who can get to his nerves easily to be like this, almost perfect. Her date was Victor Krum. A talented quidditch player, also one of the best seekers to play for his country's team. Draco thought that Hermione was not like most of the girls who just swoon over Krum's charm, but maybe he did not know her well enough.

People around him were dancing with their partner. Pansy is bothered with something Draco did not know so, he just ignores her. She nudged Draco, she was trying to get him to dance with her but when Draco did not make a move she was furious and had stormed off to find another date. Draco Malfoy was not in the mood to dance, and he has a reputation to keep. Quietly, he walked away from the sheer laugh and the flashy light.

During his trip to the library, he saw someone in the bathroom; since the door was not closed properly, Draco peeked through it. He found someone was sitting on the floor, the man was wearing an oversized clothes; he was holding a bottleful of disgusting liquid, Draco couldn't stop looking, the man's gestures was strange. _He seemed a bit mad,_ Draco thought. He does not know who it was; Draco was intrigued to find a mad man inside Hogwarts. _Wait until my father hears about this_, _the old man will be in trouble_, he thought.

The man did not realize someone is watching him, so he keeps on stirring his cauldron. Green gas was floating up from his cauldron. Draco realizes he has to go right now, but he saw something on the floor right next to the mad man, an eyeball just like Professor Moody's artificial eyeball. Terror embraced him. He almost screamed but nothing came out from his throat, he could not move as if he was glued to the floor. He was scared, he wanted to run straight to Dumbledore's office to report this but he can't move, and just when he think this couldn't get any worse he saw something; a black tattoo with a skull and a snake on the man's arm, just like his father's tattoo.

Suddenly, he hears a footstep from behind him. Draco turns his head only to find a crying Hermione there. He tried to warn her, he told her to run but she could not hear him. She was only a step from him now; the man inside is still making his potion. Finally, Draco found strength and he grabbed Hermione right beside him just before the eyeball look straight to where Hermione was standing before.

Hermione could not breathe, someone had covered her mouth with a hand, panic took over her; she started to kick around to get some air.

"Ssh.. " A voice came from the dark

"Mmmh! Mmhme gohhh!" She was still trying to breathe

"Listen, Listen to me. Try to be quiet; Granger or we're both as good as dead." It was Malfoy's voice; she recognized that voice. She shook her head and stopped kicking around, that made Draco sure enough to release her mouth. "Okay, explain!" She was yelling through her whisper.

"Look, right over there.. No. Do not come in there, the man's dangerous, Granger. No, absolutely not. Just wait and see.." Hermione wanted to just went straight inside and stun him; Draco warned her not to do that, he knew how dangerous a man with that tattoo could be, especially if he had successfully get inside the wall of Hogwarts.

"He's brewing the polyjuice potion, Malfoy we have got to go to Dumbledore. Now."

"Granger, let's get out of here first." Malfoy had drag Hermione out of the corridor and went straight to the library with her.

The library was empty, a perfect place to talk about what Hermione and Draco just seen. Hermione pulled a chair and sat on it, Draco did the same. Both were waiting for the other to speak first and the first five minutes was extremely awkward; no one speak.

"Are we just going to sit here in silence, Malfoy? don't you realize how important it is to go to Dumbledore and told him about this." Hermione can't stand the silence between them

"I would, but there's something you don't know."

"Tell me then."

"I can't"

" Why?"

"Promise me you'll keep this a secret from Potter, Weasley, and anyone else"

"Okay, I promise to keep this a secret from Harry, Ron, and anyone else"

"Ok, Granger.. "

Hermione left immediately after that; leaving Draco and his thoughts alone in the deserted library. He decided to read something so he picked a book, opened it, and begin to read. After a while Draco realized he could not concentrate on reading it; his mind was taking him to an event earlier this year.

* * *

><p><em>(flashback)<em>

_He sat there, puzzled when Granger __showed up in his compartment, and __out of the blue, asked him,_

"_Do you mind?"_

"_What?" He answered, as she pointed to where he was sitting._

"_This is my compartment, Malfoy."_

"_Go sit with Potty and Weasel, bugger off Granger."_

"_Excuse me? This is MY compartment, __I put my stuffs here first__ and I'll sit here if I want to, you're the one who should move" she sits down right across him._

"_Well then we'll see how long you could survive here." Malfoy smirked as he saw that fact annoyed Hermione a bit_

"_We'll see, Malfoy. I'll survive"_

"_Why so sure?"_

_Hermione took a deep breath as she stare at the window, it was raining__. But, sitting with him she should know that __Malfoy was not one to be ignored; he tried to gain her attention with many attempts, which unfortunately failed__.__H__e __knew her well enough to know that she couldn't stand an insult to muggles and her friends; so__just__ when she thought she had it enough, Malfoy said something about mudblood and that word build her anger immediately__._

"_Shut up will you."_

"_Annoying mudblood, how dare you tell me to shut up! __I want you all vanish... Simple as that" _

_He smirked when he catch her speechless, his glory was short-lived because a moment after, Hermione had broke down__; __she silently cries and looked away from him, she directed her gaze far away through the window, there was an obvious sign of hurt shown in her eyes, he could not missed it. _

_He was flooded with guilt, he wanted to apologize straight away, he had made uncomfortable gestures and sweat was starting to form on his forehead even though it was raining outside and it was not hot in the compartment. He realized he had made a mistake__, she punched him last year, the punch was painful enough and he knew that Hermione could hex him. __There was only Hermione and h__e__ in that compartment and he had thrown that word 'Mudblood'. He had seen the effect of that word upon Hermione, not many had seen her this way. She was always that strong, stubborn, know-it-all Gryffindor who always raised her hand in class, whose friend with th__e-__boy__-__who__-__lived. Not many had seen her in this state, when all she'd do was staring at the rain in a train ride, with tears streaming down her face, that face of hers was a heartbreaking scene, even for him to see._

"_Granger." He made his move, and he cannot back down this time, not after Hermione slowly turned her head to look at him. He was nervous, never did he ever apologize to someone outside his family, to even think about it make him sick. Yet, here he was trying to apologize to a girl whom he had deeply hated since their first year._

"_I, Granger, I, imsorry"_

"_You what?"_

"_imsorry" Hermione gave him no answer this time; instead, she gave him a confused look. That was a hint for him to repeat what he just said, and he understands it. _

"_Bloody hell, Granger. Ok, I am sorry. S-O-R-R-Y. That slows enough for you. Because I don't feel like repeating it"_

"_It still hurts my feeling you know, that word you said." Draco was even more nervous now but he hide it well enough that Hermione cannot see it._

"_Take it or leave it, I'm not going to apologize again."_

"_Okay" that word is enough for Draco, his guilt was slowly fading away, his pale face was starting to ease, __he knew that once she forgive him he is safe from her punch and hexes. H__is guilt flooded eyes __was__ now shimmering with a slightest hint of hope and there was a small smile formed on his face, Hermione noticed this__._

_Then something struck Malfoy, a spell hit him. Hermione immediately took cover, thinking the Death Eaters is the one who wanted to kill her but the spell missed and it struck Malfoy__ instead__. A certain redhead was walking on the hall when he caught a glimpse of Hermione crying__,__ he was shocked at first but then he saw Malfoy, his greatest enemy with her._

_Of course, Malfoy will always be that __ignorant ferret__. But, can't he at least try not to make her cry when Harry and I are not with her? Ron thought. He saw Hermione with her wand pointed at him, ready to cast a spell._

"_Mione, it's me, Ron" He pointed himself and smiled_

"_What are __you __doing here, Ron?"_

"_I was just going to the bathroom 'Mione"_

"_Why did you stun him?" Hermione tried to control her voice from screaming at him_

"_But, he was.. He makes you cry Hermione. I was just trying to protect you"_

"_Ron, wow, that was flattering but, he apologized. And we don't want more problems, do__n't__ we?"_

"_I know, but trust me he cannot be trusted, I bet in a week he's going to make you cry again. I wouldn't want that happen, we're best friends and that's what best friends do, keeping each other happy"_

"_Ron," Hermione did not say anything, she just smiles at him. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"_

"_Oh, right. The bathroom, blimey Hermione. I have to go, I'm sorry" He remember that he needs to go to the bathroom immediately._

"_It's okay, Ron" She was laughing when he rushed off to the bathroom, almost hit a second year girl on his way._

"_And now, the job must be done." Hermione sighed__.__S__he has to make Malfoy forget that he was struck with a stunning spell by Ron. Someone has to do the charm; Hermione raised her wand and cast a spell, "__Ennervate."_

* * *

><p><em>I want to thank you Microsoft Word for this, its grammar check is really helpful :')<br>_

_I revise this chapter and I put an idea into this revision so, I hope this will be more convenience to read. _

_Again, if you found any grammatical errors, I'm truly sorry..  
><em>

_Review please :D  
><em>


	2. The Deal

**Hi, This is chapter 2, happy reading.. Review please :D**

**disclaimer: J.K. Rowling's**

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger could not sleep that night. She was just staring at the ceiling and thinking. The truth was uncovered, and Hermione was scared about the danger that could easily happen to Harry during the Triwizard Tournament. So far, Harry has to fight a dragon, the most dangerous one. Professor Moody sure is a mysterious man, and he has been close to Harry. Hermione had to find Malfoy to ask him for help. For the first time in her life, Draco Malfoy was the only one she could ask for help. Too deep in her thought, Hermione lay awake that night. She was not aware of an owl tapping her window repeatedly.<p>

Draco Malfoy was sneaking out from his house dormitories when he thought of an idea to keep Hermione from telling everyone his secret. He could make a deal with her; everybody knows she cared about Harry. It was obvious the man inside the bathroom that day was brewing polyjuice potion, Hermione suspected him to pose as Professor Moody. What if he could make her agreed to hide his secrets? Simply by telling her he would help her to catch this man. He could not risk his family's name to be in danger. He knew that by helping Granger his pride is safe. He is being a good guy after all.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, can you help me with transfiguration essay for tomorrow?" Ron sat in front of her, holding his essay.<p>

"Here, hand me your parchment. I'll check it later" Hermione was not in the mood to have an argument with Ron that day. She did not participate much in their conversation with Harry either. Ron notices something wrong, yet he knew he was going to found out by himself.

From the Slytherin table, a certain blond-headed boy was watching her every move. He followed her when she walked out of the hall by herself. _This is the time_, he thought. Not long after he followed her, Hermione quickened her pace; she knew someone was following her. This worried her, so much that she had run to Gryffindor tower, the place she knew would at least be safe enough.

"Granger." A deep voice called her; though she knew him, she was scared nonetheless.

"I want to make a deal. Follow me, Granger"

"When did I punch you? Just to be safe."

"Third year. This is me, Malfoy." She was certain now that he was indeed Malfoy, and she would gladly follow him. She has a deal to be made.

Malfoy brought her to an empty classroom far from the possibility of others overheard their deal, he also cast a silencing charm to add more protection. Hermione knew she could not trust Malfoy yet. The same goes to Malfoy; he still doubted her loyalty to the deal they are going to make.

"I am here to make a deal with you, Granger."

"I know perfectly well why we are here, Malfoy."

"Ok, Straight to the point. I want you to keep quiet about everything we talked about last night. I know you might not agree to this, but come to see the bright side. You're going to have more time to collect evidences against him should one day you uncovered his crime."

"We, Malfoy. You are in this too. What about Harry's protection then?"

"I, well, umm.. Fine! I'm in, and for Potter's protection I believe he is capable of defending himself." Hermione caught him smirked, that make her more determined than ever to get him into her plan, to get him to protect Harry. She knows Harry is a perfectly capable and strong wizard she ever knows, _but where's the fun in letting Draco win this argument, and it is good to teach him to put others before himself, _she thought.

"Malfoy, I agreed to your conditions as long as you agreed to mine, what part of making a deal don't you understand? Both parties must meet an agreement for the deal to be make."

"Okay, Okay, Fine. I'll keep an eye on Potter and help you to protect him." Draco agreed at last, "Might as well make him my best friends all the way," he muttered.

"What, Malfoy?" Hermione grinned when she heard his last words. Draco was caught speechless; he did not think that Hermione heard him.

"Nothing."

"Oh really, Nothing?"

"I said nothing, Granger. Now, that I believe we have met an agreement you can leave. I'll owl you later about when and where we are going to make a plan."

"Fine, I'll be going then." She then walks back to her dorm. She knew the others would already be there and questioned her disappearances for the rest of the class today. She is not one to missed her class unless there is a great danger involved. Even then, Harry and Ron will always be with her, this time she was with none other than Draco Malfoy, their nemesis. _This going to be a long day, _she thought.

* * *

><p>She was right, Ron questioned her non-stop. He was not getting an answer of course, she went to girls dormitories right after she arrived in the common room. Ron was pissed off, especially after Yule Ball she was not talking to him like the days before; he knew he made a mistake. He saw her crying that night after him and Harry left her. He could not do anything right now.<p>

"Harry, mate. Mione is still ignoring me" Ron sighed.

"Don't worry, Ron. She'll forgive you eventually"

"I miss her though.. I hope she forgives me right away." Harry patted Ron's shoulder, reassuring him that Hermione will forgive him. Ron made a mistake, and Hermione will forgive him. Harry knows that they have feelings for each other, only they cannot seem to realize it. Too tired with the lessons that day, Harry decided to write a letter to Hermione. Asking her for advice on the second task.

Hedwig was tapping on Hermione's window repeatedly, until she finally came to open her window. She took the letter from Hedwig, notices there were two other letters waiting for her. She took all three letters inside and read all of it. One was from her parents, one from Draco Malfoy, and one from Harry Potter

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this story so far..<strong>


End file.
